Rosie is Red
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 22 |series_no = 22.22 |number = 534 |released = * 9th August 2018 * 12th September 2018 * 27th October 2018 * 4th November 2018 * 30th November 2018 * 8th December 2018 * 14th February 2019 * 4th May 2019 * 9th February 2020 |previous = Thomas and the Dragon |next = The Case of the Puzzling Parts }} :“Thomas and Rosie sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” :-Bill and Ben teasing Thomas. Rosie is Red is the twenty-second episode of the twenty-second series. Plot It is Valentine's Day on Sodor, which means more post for Percy to pull. Unfortunately, Diesel in playing his cruel jokes bumps Rosie's trucks full of roses which fall all over the docks. When Thomas attempts to stand up for Rosie against Diesel, he gets teased by Bill, Ben and Diesel for Rosie being Thomas' "special friend". This leads to Thomas distancing himself from Rosie and being unkind to her to stop himself from getting teased. Thomas is later told by the Fat Controller to go to Ulfstead Castle and pick up some very important passengers and meet Rosie there, while he tells Rosie to take some vans to Vicarstown and meet Thomas there. Although they are told to do so, the two engines really do not want to see each other. When Henrietta hears about this, she attempts to get Thomas to not think about what the other engines think and to talk about it with Rosie. Thomas and Rosie later arrive at Vicarstown, and meet each other face-to-face. The Fat Controller sees Lady Hatt and states about how much he loves her, revealing that what he had Thomas and Rosie do was for her. He has a quartet of violin players play for her and gives her a kitten and several flowers as presents for her. Thomas apologises for how he acted, telling Rosie that he doesn't like her anymore than the other engines. Rosie happily states that she feels the same way. This makes Thomas and Rosie very happy to be just friends and nothing more. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Rosie * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Dame Bella's Orchestra * Emily * Paxton * Carly * Big Mickey Locations * Vicarstown * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Washdown * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Sheds * Ulfstead Castle Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt and the Workmen * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill * Matt Wilkinson as Ben and Cranky * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Kerry Shale as Diesel and the Workmen * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel and Lady Hatt * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Gordon, Diesel and the Workmen * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill * Matt Wilkinson as Ben * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel and Lady Hatt * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt and the Workmen Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the first verse of the phrase, "Roses are Red." * This is the series' first Valentine's Day episode. * This marks the fourth time an engine is seen with an item in their mouth. In this case, Thomas caught a rose in his teeth, similar to a Flamenco dancer. * This is the last episode to feature Percy without his Series 23 details. * This episode marks Henrietta's only speaking role and Lady and Dowager Hatt's only appearances in the twenty-second series. Goofs * Right before Thomas leaves the washdown, his face is not rendered properly, as part of it is out of alignment with his smokebox. Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Monkey Trouble! In Other Languages es:Rosie es Roja pl:Czerwona Rózia ru:Просто друг Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes